


Første gang

by Wimlo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smutty, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimlo/pseuds/Wimlo
Summary: En magi træningstime hos Nite udvikler sig til en helt anden form for træning end planlagt.Glitchs første gang sammen med sine fremtidige hjertenskære.





	Første gang

,,Nogen hjemme?’’ råbte hun. Det var sjældent Seymore intet sted var at finde i slottets gange, og sjældent hverken han eller Nite opdagede hendes indtrængen. Da ingen svarede, trak hun på skuldrende og begav sig ned af den fakkeloplyste gang, indtil hun nåede studiekammeret. Overraskende nok var Nite heller ikke at finde her.

Det gav jo god nok mening for hende, at de ikke altid gik og ventede på hende. Hun var også ankommet senere end hun plejede. Måske var de allerede gået til ro? Glitch havde ikke tænkt sig at finde ud af det, ikke efter sidste gang hun var dumpet ind uanmeldt…

Hun huskede stadig menneskets varme kinder, glinsende øjne og smørrede smil, da det endelig gik op for ham at hun lurede. Det gjorde hende stadig varm, indtil tanken om hvor vred Seymore havde været indtraf. Eller, han virkede vred. Glitch var ikke sikker, og trolden havde ikke haft lyst til at tale om det.

Måske var dette endnu et af de tidspunkter, hvor hun ved et uheld kunne have overværet noget så intimt. Glitch blev og ventede tålmodigt i studiekammeret, i håb om at Nite dukkede op før eller siden.

Hun satte sig til rette på skrivebordet og så kortvarigt rundt på de fyldte reoler. Alle de bøger, al den magiske viden der lå deri, og blot ventede på en som Nite til at læse dem. Det var sjældent Glitch følte sig misundelig på nogen over noget, men at kunne læse var en evne hun vitterligt misundte magikeren. Og alle andre der besad den, for den sags skyld. Hun sukkede mismodigt, lukkede øjnene, og lod roen i slottet indfinde sig i hende selv.

Det var mange måner siden hun havde startet med at træne med Nite, men hun havde endnu ikke forsøgt sig med at _lave_ magi mens de var sammen. Selvom hun mærkede en forskel når hun brugte sin stav fra Mr. Ebneus, var hendes magi egenhændigt ikke blevet mere stabil. Den var stadig sort og usikker. Hun nød træningstimerne i den mørke magikers kammer, fordi hun lærte om sit folk og sin arv, mere end sig selv og sin egen magi, bildte hun sig ind.

Og nogen dage brugte hun blot træningen som undskyldning, for at stikke af til slottet, for der var en underlig fred her, hun ikke fandt andre steder…

,,Nå _der_ er du!’’ Hun hoppede forskrækket op, for dybt inde i egne tanker til at have opdaget den utålmodigt ventende Nite. Den lavstammede mand nærmede sig i raske skridt, sin sædvanlige bog under armen, før han satte sig ved siden af hende. ,,Du kommer _for sent_ ,’’ fnøs han. Efter chokket havde lagt sig, klukkede hun melodiøst til sin læremester.

,,Undskyld, prof, men vi aftalte ikke et tidspunkt. Vi aftaler _aldrig_ et tidspunkt,’’ smilede hun selvsikkert. Han fnøs igen og bladrede i bogen i sit skød uden at svare hende. ,,Forstyrrede jeg?’’ spurgte hun, en smule lavere, som måtte han helst ikke høre det.

,,Hvad?’’ sagde han fraværende, før han endelig kiggede på hende igen. Hendes ører hang let, som var hun skyldbetynget, og han forstod pludseligt hvad det var hun mente. ,,Nej, _selvfølgelig_ ikke!’’ sagde han afværgende. ,,Hvad tror du vi er? _Kaniner?_ ’’

Hun fniste igen, mere afslappet denne gang. Efter et øjeblik slappede magikeren også synligt af, og hun var sikker på hun anede et smil på hans smalle læber.

,,Seriøst, glem det. Jeg tror Seymore blev lidt forskrækket over det hele, men det var nok mere min end din skyld,’’ sagde han før han atter rettede blikket imod bogen. ,,Han kommer over det,’’ vedblev han.

,,Okay,’’ sagde hun endeligt. Hun sad stadig afventende, spændt på at høre mere om sit folk, men mindre fokuseret end normalt. Hun bildte sig selv ind hun var træt, men det var som om hendes opmærksomhed ikke længere var på bogen i hans hænder, men den spinkle mand der holdt den. ,,Hvad er næste kapitel?’’ spurgte hun og slog blikket ned.

,,Jeg tror ikke vi bruger bogen i dag,’’ sagde han endeligt og lukkede den med et smæld der gav genlyd i de gamle stenmure.

,,Ikke? Hvad så?’’ spurgte hun, pludseligt med bange anelser. Han bemærkede hendes tydeligere ubehag, men smilede ufortrødent selvsikkert.

,, _Rolig_ , pigebarn. Før eller siden _skal_ vi jo i gang med den praktiske del,’’ sagde han kort. ,, _Stop_ , med at tænke! Jeg kan _se_ det på dig!’’ advarede han og sendte hende et hårdt blik med sine røde øjne.

Glitchs bryst hævede og sænkede sig i hurtige gisp, hendes ører virrede og hendes øjne flakkede, skønt det var svært at se. Nite så det, det var sikkert.

,,Men… Jeg har ikke staven med…’’ prøvede hun, men den mørke magiker rullede blot med øjnene.

,,Du har ikke _behov_ for staven’’ vedblev han. Glitch bemærkede knapt hans irritation, før han knipsede med fingrene for atter at få hendes opmærksomhed. ,,Glitchy, se på _mig_ ,’’ bad han, roligere end hun forventede. ,,Jeg kan ikke _lære_ dig magi. Det vidste du godt. Jeg kan kun fortælle og guide. Nu har jeg gjort mit, nu er det din tur.’’ Hun sank en klump og prøvede at få styr på sine rystende hænder, uden held. ,,Jeg ville ikke foreslå det, hvis jeg vidste det var håbløst. Det _ved_ du godt.’’

,,Ja, men… Hvad hvis noget går galt? Hvad hvis det hele brænder?’’ Han fnøs igen og lagde bogen helt fra sig.

,,Det gør det ikke. Kom nu. Luk øjnene, og _lyt_. Bare lyt,’’ sagde han strengt, og hun fulgte langsomt hans ordre. ,,Godt. Vi starter med _grøn magi_. Du kan godt huske hvad grøn er, ikke?’’

,,… Glæde?’’ foreslog hun, stadig med lukkede øjne.

,,Præcis. Grøn magi er _healing_. Intet kommer til at brænde. Du smiler og griner altid. Glæde bør være nemt at finde,’’ fortsatte han.

Hun sukkede dybt og samlede sine hænder til en skålform. Glæde? Hun følte sig ikke glad lige nu. Hun skulle finde et sted, hvor hun var _glad_.

Først tænkte hun på sine venner. Det virkede åbenlyst, at hun var _glad_ i deres selskab. Og det _var_ hun også! Men hun kom til at tænke på, hvor hun sad lige nu, og at de intet vidste om det. Om hvordan Skippy måtte lyve for at hun i smug kunne træne magi med en fjende af Aenamo, og om hvordan hun havde _lovet_ ikke at lyve for dem igen… Og glæden forsvandt.

Hun tænkte på første gang hun kom til Aenamo, riget hun havde drømt og søgt efter så længe. Hun tænkte på dets skønhed, hvor overvældende det var. Hvor _glad_ det havde gjort hende… Men tanken om hvordan hun var kommet hertil, hvordan hun havde forladt sine egne, og uden tvivl knust sin Bedstes hjerte, for ikke at tale om sit covens rygte… Det gjorde hende langt fra glad. Nærmere trist. Men med lukkede øjne, og flyvske tanker, havde hun glemt hvad _tristhed_ ville gøre, og turde ikke fortsætte dybere ned.

Da mærkede hun noget varmt og forbløffende tungt på sin skulder. Selv med lukkede øjne genkendte hun Nites hånd. Ligesom når Seymore beroligede hende på denne måde, bredte en varm følelse af tryghed sig. Selv i mørket, hvor hun følte sig alene og usikker, mindede han hende om, at han stadig var der, skønt hun vidste hvor svært det var for ham.

Hun tænkte på Seymore. På første gang hun mødte trolden, og hvordan han, uden yderligere besvær, altid fik hende beroliget. På en måde ingen andre nogensinde havde gjort, hverken hendes Bedste eller nogen af hendes kammerater på akademiet. Selv ikke Skippy. Hun huskede på, at skønt Nite havde været tilbageholdende, havde han tilladt hun havde fortsat med at komme på slottet. Og når alt kom til alt, var hun overbevist om at den akavede mand ved sin side også anså hende for sin ven nu.

Hun behøvede ikke at forstå hvorfor det forholdt sig således. I stedet lod hun sig smelte ind i den tryghed hun følte vokse, indtil hendes hænder blev behageligt varme, og hun vidste det var lykkedes at frembringe noget, der ikke var den sædvanlige sorte kugle. Men hun vidste det ikke var hvad magikeren havde forventet, da hun hørte hans forvirrede grynt og hans hånd hastigt forsvandt fra hendes skulder.

Langsomt åbnede hun øjnene for at se ned på sine hænder. Magien pulsede roligt i dem, formet som en kugle af energi, hun svagt huskede at have set før. Den var ikke grøn, men lilla. Den kugle, hun engang havde præsteret at lave, som hun forbandt med _heltemod_. Men denne gang var den lettere at styre, større, og helt afslappet, ulig Nite, der så utilpas til.

,, _Hvad tænkte du på?!_ ’’ spurgte han hastigt. Ordene blev spyttet ud mellem tænderne, og hans blik flakkede uroligt fra kuglen til Glitch selv. Hun trak på skuldrene med en bekymret mine. Hun huskede ikke de havde gennemgået lilla, og hun forstod ikke hvorfor det skulle være så farligt, når det var så varmt og beroligende.

,,Hvorfor?’’ spurgte hun og mærkede varmen aftage, før kuglen forsvandt. ,,Hvad er lilla? Hvad betyder _det?_ ’’ Han så væk og mumlede noget for sig selv, inden han langsomt iagttog hende igen. Hun huskede svagt at hans kinder havde haft samme glød den aften hun havde luret på dem, og blev kun mere forvirret. ,,Jeg… Jeg tænkte på Seymore… På dengang jeg mødte ham…’’ sagde hun udglattende, og hans blik blev fortrydeligt.

,,Ah… Det giver mening…’’ sagde han langsomt og lukkede øjnene kort. ,,Lilla magi er… magi, der udspringer i kærlighed. Heksene bruger det for at finde mager. Som for at love hinanden det er ’ægte kærlighed’,’’ sagde han med en grimasse og åbnede atter øjnene. Hans blik flakkede stadig. ,,Den vil føles varm og beroligende med den rette mage… Og ellers vil den være et kraftigt våben. Man bruger det normalt ikke til kamp,’’ fortsatte han. Det overraskede ham tilsyneladende hvor forvirret pigen foran sig så ud.

,,Hvad mener du med ’kærlighed’? Som forelskelse, ikke?’’ spurgte hun langsomt, som havde hun overhørt alt andet han havde sagt. Han nikkede langsomt.

,,Men det er okay. Jeg vidste godt du var… _glad_ for ham…’’ fortsatte han langsomt. ,,Og vores forhold er… altså… Hvis du ville, øhm…’’ sagde han og fumlede over ordene, hvilket kun forvirrede hende mere. Nite var altid selvsikker i sin tale, men hele hans krop sitrede nærmest. ,,Vi er ikke monogame,’’ afsluttede han i stedet. Hun overraskede ham igen, da hun begyndte at klukke.

,,Jeg _er_ rigtig glad for Seymore. Men han var ikke den eneste jeg tænkte på, Sugar,’’ sagde hun let og lænede sig ind imod ham. Hans øjne blev store og næsten frygtsomme, da han akavet rømmede sig. ,,Seymore har aldrig givet udtryk for at I var polyamorøse,’’ fortsatte hun i stedet. Han gned sine lange fingre mens han prøvede at bevare roen.

,,Det er vi heller ikke. Men Seymore har altid været klar omkring at han ikke… Han har ikke noget imod hvis jeg ville være sammen med nogen…’’ sagde han så roligt han magtede. ,,Jeg er ikke ligeså åben. _Jeg_ vil ikke have han er sammen med andre, men… Det er okay… hvis det er dig…’’ fortsatte han langsomt. Han skævede op på hende, og blev chokeret over hvor kærligt og mildt hun så på ham. Det så næsten ud som om hun lyste, i det ellers dunkle slot…

,,Nite, jeg forstår ikke ’kærlighed’ eller ’forelskelse’,’’ sagde hun roligt og så op i loftet. ,,Det eneste jeg ved er… at jeg er meget _glad_ her. Meget tryg. Ved jer begge to. Hvis kuglen repræsenterer kærlighed for dem jeg tænkte på, så…’’

,, _Stop!_ ’’ bad han og hun hoppede let af overraskelse. Hans reaktion kom måske endda bag på ham selv, for han sagde ikke mere efter det. I stedet plantede han blikket fast på sine blege hænder.

,,Er du vred på mig, prof?’’ spurgte hun langsomt, men han rystede på hovedet. ,,Hvad så? Bange? Du ved godt jeg ikke ville gøre noget for at splitte jer, ikke? Du ved godt hvor glad jeg er for I er sammen. Ikke?’’ Han rettede atter de dybtliggende øjne imod hende, det røde skær i hans øjne mindre rødt, og mere de mahogni farvede iriser han havde haft som barn.

,,Hvordan… Hvordan kan du ikke _vide_ hvis du er forelsket, Glitch?’’ spurgte han langsomt. Der var en undren i hans stemme, hun ikke før havde hørt. ,,Hvordan kan du være så rolig? Før han og jeg… _blev et par…_ Alt jeg ønskede, var at være tæt på ham. Forelskelse er _uudholdeligt_ ,’’ sagde han indtrængende. Hun blinkede en ekstra gang, og lænede sig en smule tættere på ham.

,,Det ved jeg ikke… Jeg kan godt lide at være tæt på ham, på jer begge to… Men jeg tænker du ikke mener som et kram,’’ smilede hun. ,,Da jeg sov hos jer… Jeg husker aldrig at have været så tryg før…’’ betroede hun ham. En ubekvem lyd forlod hans hals.

,,Du har… aldrig været forelsket før? Heller ikke ham dragen du fjollede rundt med?’’ spurgte han. Han måtte have følt sig modig, for han lænede sig tættere på hende. Deres skuldre stødte sammen, men hun så ikke ud til at bemærke det.

,,Nej. Eller, det tror jeg ikke. I Vaihines blev jeg sjældent det samme sted i længere tid. Twister var den første, jeg rigtig havde muligheden for at _kende_ , på den måde, men… Jeg tror ikke jeg var forelsket,’’ indrømmede hun. ,,Hvad med dig? I blev et par da du var så ung. Han er den eneste, ikke?’’ smilede hun drillende.

,,… Jo,’’ sagde han tøvende. Han fastholdt hendes blik, indtil hun atter lænede sig frem. Han kunne mærke hendes ånde, den sødlige duft af frugt, og han holdt vejret for ikke at gispe.

,,Har du aldrig været nysgerrig?’’ Nite kendte Glitch godt nok til at vide, at hun ingen anelse havde om, hvor forførende hun virkede. Hun havde ingen føling med hvor tæt hun sad, hvor personligt det var, det hun spurgte om, eller hvor meget han havde lyst til hun spredte sine læber for han kunne kysse hende…

,,Jeg… har aldrig haft muligheden…’’ sagde han sandfærdigt. ,,Jeg mener… _hvem_ ville… den slags… med _mig_?’’ Hans smil var bittert, men han uddybede ikke yderligere. Et lavt hyl forlod hans læber, da han mærkede hendes hånd på sin skulder. Et let klem, og hvad der føltes som et puf for at få ham tættere på den lilla heks.

,,… Jeg ville…’’ grinede hun. Hans blik virkede næsten skrækslagent, så hun trak sig lidt væk igen. ,,Rolig, Sugar. Kun hvis jeg havde lov,’’ fniste hun. Hun tøvede et øjeblik før hun atter smilede. ,,Den dag, da jeg så jer… Du spurgte hvad jeg tænkte på. Jeg tænkte på hvordan det ville føles, hvis jeg… havde lænet mig lidt mere frem…’’ Hun lænede sig tøvende imod ham, hendes øjenlåg tunge og blik gennemborende.

,,Hvad… er det du…?’’ hviskede han, hendes ansigt lige udenfor hans.

,,Jeg tror godt du ved hvad jeg mener,’’ smilede hun. Det overraskede hende da hun mærkede hans arm omkring sig, men hun gjorde ikke mere for at komme tættere på. Måske misforstod hun situationen, og måske var det bedre at vente og se, hvad det var han selv ville.

Hun føltes blød under hans hånd. Han kunne godt huske den aften hun tilfældigt var landet i deres soveværelse. Han huskede hendes øjne, der aldrig vendte bort fra ham, og han huskede en lignende følelse af lyst. Lyst til hende, til hun kom tættere på, og ikke blot var en observatør. Men han havde intet sagt. Hun var Seymores ven, frem for alt, og han ønskede ikke at ødelægge den godhed hun gav trolden.

Han havde aldrig før haft lyst til hende. Ikke fordi han fandt hende frastødende, men fordi han aldrig havde forventet at hun kom til hans slot for andet end træningen og troldens selskab. Det var derfor han havde ladet hende sove imellem dem, den nat hun søvnløst havde siddet på slottets tag, ude af stand til at falde ned. Fordi han vidste hun var tryg her, og i Seymores nærhed.

Nu sad han her, så ganske tæt på hende. Med en følelse af splid han normalt ikke havde. Han tænkte sjældent over konsekvenserne, til længe efter de var indtruffet. Men det skjulte løfte virkede mere uoverkommeligt end hans sædvanlige dumheder.

Selvom Seymore aldrig ville nægte ham at være sammen med andre, vidste Nite godt trolden ikke havde ment Glitch. De havde ikke talt om hændelsen i soveværelset, og Seymore havde aldrig lagt op til at inkludere hende. Men Nite havde heller aldrig troet hun ville have lyst til dette. Lyst til _ham_.

,,Du har kun kysset ham, ikke?’’ hviskede hun og lænede sig ind imod ham. Hendes krop var let, selvom den var fyldig, og hun sad næsten på hans skød. Hans greb blev strammere, og hans frie hånd søgte hendes ansigt.

,,Jo… Ingen andre… endnu…’’ mumlede han usikkert, og hun lo mildt. I det øjeblik skilte hendes læber, et syn han ikke før havde set, mindede han sig selv om. Det var fascinerende og berusende, og han snappede efter vejret.

Han kunne stadig nå at stoppe det. _Men hun var så tæt på._ Og ingen behøvede at vide det, hvis blot…

Et højt brag lød bag dem og Nite fór forskrækket op, mødt af troldens forfjamskede blik og bakken han havde tabt på gulvet. Glitchs øjne var store og forvirrede, og det tog hende et øjeblik før hun fandt ud af hvad der foregik. Den mørke magiker så uroligt på sin elsker, søgende efter enhver form for reaktion, men Seymore stod som naglet til stedet, rødøret og ude af stand til at sige noget.

,,Det er ikke hvad det ser ud til!’’ indvendte han så hurtigt og så højt, at det næsten så ud til at forskrække trolden mere. ,,Vi… Vi _studerede!_ Ikke?’’ spurgte han bedende og kiggede mod heksen, der så ud til at have genfundet fatningen.

,,Ih jo. En ganske _særlig_ slags studier, ikke, prof?’’ lo hun. Hun hørte ham bande lavmælt, før hun rettede opmærksomheden mod den ældre mand foran sig. I en glidende bevægelse fik hun svævet over til ham, hvor hun iagttog den forfjamskede trold. ,,Jeg prøvede at kysse ham,’’ fortalte hun kortfattet.

Hun var usikker på hvordan Seymore burde reagere, men trolden virkede roligere ved hendes ord. Han sendte hende et overbærende smil, før han begyndte at samle indholdet fra bakken, der nu lå på gulvet, op. Han havde haft te med, så det ud til.

,,Er du vred på mig, Mister?’’ spurgte hun og lagde hovedet på skrå, da Seymore endelig satte bakken med rodet fra gulvet fra sig. Nite så opmærksomt på dem, men trolden rystede blot på hovedet.

,,Nej. Nej, selvfølgelig ikke. Du ved det er okay, ikke, min elskede?’’ sagde han roligt, da han vendte de store, gyldne øjne imod mennesket. Nite stod stumt til et øjeblik, før han nikkede nervøst, som et barn der var bange for en irettesættelse. ,,Fortsæt endelig,’’ sagde trolden åndeløst, mens han betragtede den boblende, lilla heks, der langsomt nærmede sig den mørke magiker på ny.

,, _Eh?_ ’’ peb han, da han mærkede hendes bløde skikkelse bag sig, hendes arme der kærligt hev ham ind til sig og hendes ånde imod hans nakke. En ting havde været at kysse hende alene i det mørke kammer, noget andet var troldens intense, men nysgerrige blik på sig.

Seymore havde aldrig givet udtryk for at være territorial. Nite gættede på det havde noget med troldens tidligere elsker at gøre, men fik aldrig ret meget at vide omkring den slags ting. Men den mørke magiker havde ikke forventet voyeur tendenser fra sin ældre elsker, og det både pirrede og skræmte den lille mand.

,,Noget galt, Sugar? Du er helt stiv. I kroppen, altså,’’ grinede hun blidt imod hans øre. Han peb lavmælt og vendte hovedet imod den lille heks, mens han betragtede hvordan hendes læber atter blev spredt.

,,Er det… virkelig okay?’’ spurgte han og skævede fra den svævende pige til den ældre mand. Seymore kom et par skridt nærmere skrivebordet, som for at finde sig bedre tilrette til det kommende show, mens han nikkede.

,,Selvfølgelig.’’ Med troldens velsignelse blev den lille heks træt af at vente, og i en flydende bevægelse fik hun vendt hans ansigt imod sit, imens hun langsomt hev ham ind til sig.

At kysse Glitch var anderledes end at kysse Seymore. Seymores læber var smalle og ru, men kendte, trygge og oftest sultne. Han var vant til troldens erfarne, legesyge tunge, og de små grynt af lyst der undslap ham, når det var mest intenst.

Men Glitch havde ingen egentligt læber. Hendes mund var et varmt hulrum af ingenting, udover hendes bløde, forsigtige tunge. Hvad der foregav at være hendes læber, føltes som blød, løs hud, der skønt det så ud til at smelte når hun skilte det, ikke var vådt eller klistret det mindste.

Hun havde taget føringen i kysset og styrede det blidt, indtil hans egen krop tog over. Han lukkede øjnene og førte en hånd op til hendes nakke, som for at genvinde kontrollen over situationen. Hans tunge var mere insisterende, mere udforskende. Kysset var dybt og små lyde af læber mod læber genlød i det ellers stille rum, før han med et forpint støn trak sig fra hende, åndeløs og overvældet.

,,Waow. Du er virkelig ’sød som sukker’,’’ smilede hun, stadig i hans favn, uden han havde opdaget han blev ved at holdt hende tæt ind til sig. Han smilede akavet og huskede pludselig de ravfarvede øjne der kærligt betragtede ham igennem mørket. Seymore stillede sig ved siden af dem mens han lænede sin vægt imod skrivebordet de atter sad på. ,,Gad vide om du er det overalt?’’ smilede hun smørret.

,, _Hvad…?_ ’’ prøvede han, men hvinede forskrækket da hun uden videre advarsel dykkede ned mod hans hals. Hendes mund var varmere end Seymores, næsten brændende, og det forskrækkede ham da den varme, våde tunge kørte over hans sensitive hud. Trolden klukkede ved sin partners side, før han valgte at gøre pigen kunsten efter. Nites åndedræt blev overfladisk og hvæsende, nærmest panisk, overrasket over hans egen reaktion. ,, _Vent!_ ’’ hvæsede han mellem sammenbidte tænder, gispende efter vejret da de begge trak sig væk.

,,Er det ubehageligt?’’ spurgte trolden overrasket, hans øjne beklagende og bekymrede. Magikeren fnøs, før han trak kappen af sig og atter satte sig til rette på skrivebordet, hans kinder varme og hans blik fast på trolden.

,, _Nej._ Jeg blev blot… _overrasket,_ ’’ fastholdt han og guidede den lettede trold nærmere, før han rettede blikket mod heksen igen. ,,Kom her, pigebarn. Gør det igen,’’ sagde han, samme drillende smil som havde spillet på hans læber den aften, der nu føltes mere virkelig end mens hun havde siddet foran dem. Den lille mand sukkede længselsfuldt, da han atter mærkede hendes tunge mod sin hals.

,,Jeg har så længe ønsket at du… skulle have denne oplevelse…’’ hviskede trolden kælent ved den lille mands side. ,,Jeg ved hvor gerne du ville… være sammen med en kvinde…’’ fortsatte han mens han nappede i de runde ører. Nite stønnede uden skam, hans øjne lukkede og alle andre sanser skærpet. ,,Jeg havde aldrig overvejet at spørge den unge frøken, men… Det ser ud til du selv kom frem til det.’’ Han ville protestere, men så snart han vendte hovedet imod sin ældre elsker, var de vante læber på hans egne. Seymore spildte ikke tiden og kyssede ham præcist som han kunne lide det; intenst og dyrisk. ,,Det er okay, min elskede. Jeg kan ikke gøre dette for dig. Men hvis blot jeg må… _overvære…_ ’’ stønnede han imod menneskets smalle læber.

Det gik nu op for dem at Glitch så afventende på scenariet der udfoldede sig for hende. Hun klukkede og strøg sin kind over magikerens, mens hun med lette fingre kørte hånden op under hans trøje, som for at gå på opdagelse på den blege, stadigt tildækkede hud.

,,Hvad siger du, Sugar? Vil du have lidt mere end blot et kys?’’ smilede hun.

,, _Ja!_ ’’ stønnede han mellem sammenbidte tænder. Han ville ønske han kunne flå sit eget og hendes tøj af, men følte sig samtidigt underligt nervøs. Måske fordi han aldrig havde troet, at han rent faktisk ville stå i denne situation. Og slet ikke med troldens sultne blik på sig.

Hun klukkede atter før hun svævede op på hans skød, hendes arme dovent placeret om hans nakke, og hendes varme, fyldige krop der pressede imod hans. Han havde ikke tid til at spekulere på hvor let hun var, før han genfandt hendes læber på mere desperat vis end før. Hun stønnede imod hans læber, måske af overraskelse, men hans krop reagerede uafhængigt deraf. Det gik op for ham, da han gned underlivet imod hendes, at hun allerede føltes varm og våd igennem hans bukser.

,,Hvad i…?’’ mumlede han undrende, halvt imod hendes læber. Han lod forsigtigt hånden glide ned mellem hendes ben, før han med et dybt støn lod fingrene glide over hendes nøgne køn. Hans blik var ulmende og tåget, men han smilede forundret. ,,Planlagde du det her?’’ smiskede han og så veltilfredst ud, da hun stønnende smed sig længere ind i hans favn. ,,Du har _ingenting_ inden under?’’

,,Det har jeg aldrig…’’ stønnede hun, som forbavsede det hende at han først opdagede det nu. En tanke strejfede ham, hvor let det måtte være at lure på hende i kamp, men han prøvede at glemme det indre billede og fokusere på den virkelige, villige og varme pige på sit skød.

,,I Guder, pigebarn…’’ mumlede han imod hendes hals. Hun duftede sødt. Huden var blød og varm, og føltes slet ikke klæbrig på trods af det tykke stof. ,,… Kan jeg… Du… Øhm…’’ Han bed tænderne sammen og trak begge hænder til sig, før han løftede hendes ansigt op til sit. ,,Må jeg tage din hætte af?’’

De glødende øjne spilede op et sekund, men hun genfandt hurtigere fatningen end han havde turde håbe på. Om noget vidste Nite hvor tabubelagt det var at spørge om, alene tanken om hvad det ville have betydet for enhver anden heks skræmte ham næsten. Men han vidste også at både han og Seymore allerede havde set de spinkle, mørke lokker, og håbede nu at få dem at se igen.

I en bevægelse der føltes uudholdeligt langsom, satte hun sig mere oprejst, før hun trak det slidte stof over hovedet. Hendes hår var ikke blevet meget længere i den tid hun havde været i Aenamo, og han vidste det aldrig kunne nå at blive så langt som det engang havde været, men han førte stadig tryllebundet hånden op til de mørke, indigo lokker. Som alt andet på Glitch, var håret blødt, som var det slet ikke lavet af hår. Hun smilede mildt til ham, før hun lænede sig fremad igen.

,,Bedre?’’ grinede hun. Han nikkede som svar og pressede sin spinkle krop imod hendes igen, irriteret over sine bukser, der strammede mere og mere. ,,Du virker nervøs, prof. Må jeg… kigge lidt nærmere på det?’’ hviskede hun, men ventede ikke på svar, før hun gled ned af hans krop og fik sig placeret imellem hans ben. Hans krop spændte og han blev pludselig opmærksom på troldens tilstedeværelse igen, da Seymore satte sig ved hans side. ,,Bare slap af. Jeg bider ikke,’’ blinkede hun, men afventede hans næste træk.

,,… Det er okay… Bare fortsæt…’’ mumlede han og fik i samarbejde med pigen åbnet de sorte bukser, som han sparkede af sammen med sko og strømper. Han sad stadig i den lange, ærmeløse trøje, der dækkede det meste af hans skridt hvis ikke han trak op i den.

,,Lad mig,’’ brummede trolden kærligt og hjalp den lille mand af med sin sidste beklædning. Luften føltes kold mod hans hud, men han havde svært ved at fokusere på andet end de drillende, lysende øjne imellem hans ben. Hans pik strittede allerede forventningsfuldt, men hun rørte ham ikke, hun iagttog ham blot med smertefuld sødme.

Glitch huskede kun få af hendes tidligere partnere. Hun havde aldrig været sammen med et menneske før, så om Nite var stor eller ej, vidste hun ikke. Hun vidste hans lem var tykkere end hvad hendes egen art besad, selvom han var mindre end dem hun kunne huske at have været sammen med før. Han havde ingen forhud, og hans glans var allerede våd og dryppende af præsperm.

Hun trak handskerne af, kun med øje for ham, før hun lod de bløde fingre kærtegne ham. Drillede hun ham? Eller var hun blot så nysgerrig naturligt? Nite var ikke klar over _hvor mange_ andre partnere Glitch havde haft, men han var overbevist om det var flere end ham selv. Tanken gjorde ham ligeså nervøs som da han først var sammen med Seymore.

,,Ser godt ud, Sugar,’’ smilede hun og spredte forsigtigt læberne til det velkendte, smørrede smil. ,,Lad mig se om du er ligeså sød her, som dine læber var,’’ grinede hun uden at vente på hans svar.

Ligesom med hendes kys, føltes hendes tunge og mund på hans trængende organ anderledes end når Seymore suttede ham. Hun var forsigtig og nysgerrig, intim og nærværende på end anden måde end trolden. Han spekulerede på hvor længe siden det var hun sidst havde gjort dette; på knæ foran en alt for ivrig fyr.

,,Må jeg, herre…?’’ spurgte trolden lavt, hans ansigt imod den mørke magikers nakke. Han nikkede sagte, fokuseret på pigen foran sig, men beruset af de sultne læber mod sin følsomme hals. ,,Du er smuk, Nite,’’ hviskede han kærligt. Hans robuste krop støttede magikeren, der lå halvt i sin elskers favn, mens han mærkede mere og mere af den brændende mund.

,,Dine hænder… Rør mig mere, trold,’’ forlangte han. Hans krop vred sig under de store, ru hænder der klemte de stive brystvorter, mens han hofter stødte imod heksens mund. Hvor han ønskede at komme, ønskede at mærke hende med sin sæd, men han holdt tilbage, nød følelsen og det blik hun sendte ham. Han peb over den kolde luft da hun drillende trak hovedet til sig igen.

,,Er du her kun for at kigge på, Mister?’’ grinede hun op til Seymore, der endelig vendte blikket nedad. Hans øjne virkede mørkere og han kiggede på hende, som hun aldrig havde set før. En svag, behagelig gysen gik igennem hende da han smilede til hende.

,,Jeg mener… Det er mest for min elskede, men… Jeg ville ikke være _imod_ at deltage lidt mere end dette…’’ sagde han tøvende, mens han betragtede Nite der stadig stønnede og vred sig. Magikeren bemærkede dårligt udvekslingen mellem trolden og heksen, før den ældre mand i en pludselig bevægelse satte sig ved siden af pigen. Det overraskede både Nite og Glitch da trolden lod sin lang tunge køre op ad sin partners inderlår, inden han sammen med den lilla heks fokuserede på magikerens stive lem.

,, _Søde Am_ , Seymore dog…’’ stønnede han over dem, en hånd på hver deres hoved for at styre dem bedre rundt. Hvis det havde været svært at holde tilbage før, var det ulideligt nu. Glitch kopierede ubevidst troldens bevægelser, og skønt hendes mund havde været dejlig før, vidste Seymore _præcist_ hvordan den lille mand ville røres ved. At have to munde på sig, der søgte alle hans svage punkter, var overvældende. De var begge stadig påklædte, men Nite kunne skimte at Seymore dovent rørte sig selv uden på bukserne.

,, _Det var ikke lige det jeg tænkte på, men jeg klager ikke,_ ’’ smilede hun, da hendes øjne flygtigt mødte troldens igennem mørket. Det overraskede dem begge at hun talte så klart og tydeligt, mens hendes mund var presset imod det stive lem, og Nite nød vibrationerne der gik igennem ham ved talen. Han forestillede sig flygtigt hvordan det ville være, med hendes læber om hans pik mens hun talte frækt samtidigt…

,,Langsommere… Det er… for meget… for _godt…_ ’’ stønnede han frydefuldt. Det var normalt for ham at komme hurtigere end Seymore, og han var overbevist om at han sagtens ville kunne få den op og stå igen, skulle det ske han kom nu, men i tilfælde af at hun opfattede det som afslutningen på aftenens særlige aktivitet, prøvede han at trække det i langdrag.

,,Måske du trænger til en pause så? Tager du lige over?’’ grinede hun og rejste sig, så Seymore sad alene mellem Nites ben. Hun trådte let tilbage og gestikulerede imod resten af hendes krop. ,,Har I noget imod jeg smider kludene?’’ Nite rystede på hovedet, og selv trolden fik vendt blikket fra sin herre.

Allerede den dag han havde mødt Glitch, havde Seymore set hende uden tøj på. Det lod til det ikke generede hende det mindste at være nøgen, men hendes tid i Aenamo havde nok uddannet hende i, hvorfor man ikke gik rundt og strippede for fremmedfolk. Selvom det var længe siden, og han ærbødigt havde vendt blikket bort den dag, huskede han stadig hendes bløde former, de små bryster, de brede hofter, og gensynet med dem da hun hev kjolen over hovedet, fik hans bukser til at stramme pinefuldt.

Nite havde sjældent spekuleret på hvilken type han fandt tiltrækkende. Han havde aldrig kigget på Glitch og tænkt at hun var smuk eller lækker. Men omvendt, det havde han heller aldrig gjort med Seymore, før de blev et par. Han betragtede hende varsomt mens hun sparkede støvlerne af sig og besluttede, at han nød hvad han så. Han nød hvor legende og naturlig hun var i sine bevægelser, og han nød at af alle tidspunkter, så dette ikke ud til at gøre hende den mindste smule nervøs.

I stedet for at sætte sig ved siden af Seymore igen, satte hun sig på skrivebordet ved siden af Nite. Han kiggede skamløst på hende, som indprentede han sig alle de små detaljer ved hende. Ganske forsigtigt lænede hun sig ind imod ham igen, kyssede ham og førte hans hånd op til hendes bryst.

Skønt Seymore havde ment det da han sagde, at dette mest af alt var for Nite, kunne trolden ikke dy sig for at betragte pigen imens hans elskede rystende udforskede hendes krop. Om hun gjorde det for at vise sig frem, eller slet ikke tænkte over det, vidste han ikke, men hendes ben var spredte og han havde fuldt udsyn til de varme, våde folder. Ligesom alle andre steder end på hendes hoved, var hun hårløs. Han følte en underlig, sær nydelse ved at kigge op på dem, som de så ud til at være helt opslugt af hinanden, mens han blot kunne vente og håbe på de ville bede ham om at servicere dem.

Men Nite og Glitch ænsede ikke troldens sultne blikke. Magikeren klemte og kærtegnede de små bryster, mens hans tunge dansede imod hendes. Det var svært at sige hvem der var mest højlydt af dem. Da hun tog hans hånd og førte den længere ned af sin krop, brød han endelig kysset og så usikkert på hende.

,,Hvad er der?’’ spurgte hun og slap hans hånd.

,,Jeg… er lidt, øhm… usikker…’’ prøvede han, men lod ufortrødent hånden glide ned af hendes køn, uden at trænge ind.

,,Hvorfor?’’ grinede hun og spredte benene en smule mere. ,,Er du ikke, ligesom, _meget_ mere vant til det her?’’ fortsatte hun udfordrende, og sukkede tilfredst, da han med en nysgerrig finger fandt hendes klit.

,,Ikke med… _det her_ ,’’ mumlede han og ledte efter hjælp hos trolden. Den ældre mand smilede overbærende, før han vendte sig imod pigen for at hjælpe sin herre.

,,Må jeg, frøken?’’ spurgte trolden afventende, før hun langsomt nikkede til svar. Han greb roligt, men fast, omkring hendes lår, og placerede hende bedre ud for hans ansigt. Det virkede for første gang til, at hun var en smule nervøs. Måske var hun spændt? ,,Det er ikke så anderledes, min elskede. Lad mig demonstrere…’’

Han tøvede ikke, men kyssede hende uventet på inderlåret, ganske blidt, hele vejen op til hendes køn. Åh, han nød de små støn. Han nød hendes blik endelig var fast på ham. Han skammede sig over hvor meget han nød det, men han var blot en simpel trold, så hvor meget kunne hans herre forlange af ham?

Forsigtigt lod han tungen køre ned over hendes køn, først udenpå, før den gled op i hende. Han smagte hende, studerede hende nøje, for at finde ud af hvor alle hendes svage punkter var, før han lod tungen glide dybere ind. Han huskede ikke hvornår han sidste gang havde fået en sådan mulighed, men han takkede stjernerne for at gå ind med aftente til Nite på det helt rigtige tidspunkt.

Ligesom Nite, var hun utroligt følsom. Han behøvede ikke at slikke hende synderligt hårdt for at hun spjættede og pressede sit underliv imod hans ansigt. Han ville have elsket hendes krop ovenpå sit ansigt, begravet i hendes skød, kun med det formål, men han fokuserede på ikke at forsvinde for langt ind i sin egen lyst. Det var stadig for Nite. Og hende.

,,Wow…’’ mumlede magikeren som han lænede sig imod pigens skulder, for bedre at se. Han havde forventet han måske have følt en form for jalousi ved scenariet. Skønt han havde sagt til Glitch, at hun havde hans velsignelse til at være sammen med trolden, var han usikker på om han egentligt _havde_ været okay med det.

Men synet af den lydelige, velvillige trold, der forberedte den lille, stønnende heks ved hans side, var næsten ligeså berusende som da de begge havde suttet ham. Han havde lyst til at de skulle se på ham på samme måde, lyst til at være i troldens sted, men samtidigt nød han at se sin elsker så opslugt. Nite tænkte sjældent på at Seymore havde haft andre partnere end ham selv. _Mange_ andre partnere, hvad han vidste af. Og ligesom der var ting Seymore ikke kunne gøre for Nite, var der ting trolden måtte savne at gøre, som dette.

Seymore var ikke nær så højlydt som hverken Nite eller Glitch, men det afholdt ham ikke fra at brumme tilfredst når pigen vred sig helt specielt. Velvidende at det nok var noget tid siden hun sidst havde været sammen med nogen, tog han sig god tid til at forberede hende. Han lod forsigtigt tungen penetrere hende, langt dybere end hun havde forventet, og han takkede for at holde hendes ben fast, så hun ikke lukkede dem i forskrækkelse.

,,Mine _Guder…!_ ’’ stønnede hun og smed sig tilbage, en arm over hendes øjne, og den anden for hendes mund, om end det ikke hjalp med at dæmpe hende. Trolden tog det som et godt tegn, for hun rystede og pressede sig ind mod ham, klynkende og mumlende på et sprog han ikke forstod. ,, _Dybere! Mere!_ ’’ Det måtte være gået op for hende at hun havde talt på sit modersmål, for pludselig slog hun over i det delte sprog, mens hun kiggede bedende ned på ham igen.

Det var for meget for den lille mand at se sin elsker, hans tunge der borede sig dybere ind i pigens varme skød, og deres fælles lyde af lyst. Han lænede sig frem, stødte panden imod trolden, hvis fokus var på hendes dybde, mens magikeren selv sigtede efter hendes dunkende klitoris. Hans tunge var blød, men mindre forsigtig end trolden havde været, og den pludselige stimuli fik hende atter til at spjætte forskrækket.

Seymore trak langsomt tungen til sig, før han fjernede ansigtet fra hendes våde åbning. Han spredte hende ud mens han slikkede sine læber, nysgerrig på om han ville få lov at mærke mere af hende senere. Nite rejste sig også, men kun for at gå på knæ foran hende, nu hvor trolden rykkede sig og selv satte sig på skrivebordet for at overvære ham.

På mange måder havde Nite ikke ændret sig siden dengang han og Seymore var begyndt at ligge sammen. Han havde været ligeså usikker, men nysgerrig, og ligeså insisterende og villig til at tilfredsstille Seymore, som han nu var med Glitch.

,,Se… det går jo helt fint,’’ smilede hun og pressede ham dybere ind mod sit skød, ved hjælp af sine ben hun havde over hans skuldre. ,,Og du… Du var helt fantastisk, Honey,’’ grinede hun op til trolden, der sad og betragtede det legende par. ,,Vil du have en _hånd_ til det der?’’ fortsatte hun, og tog legesygt fat i ham på hans stadig tildækkede lem.

Han kiggede flygtigt ned på Nite, der uden tvivl havde hørt hendes spørgsmål, men ikke følte for at svare. Han glanede dog op på trolden, før et næsten umærkeligt nik gav ham svar. Med det begyndte trolden langsomt at afklæde sig, en smule nervøst over sin gamle, arrede krop, men Glitch så ikke ud til at finde det ubehageligt det mindste. Han fik sparket sine benklæder af, og lod endelig den kølige aftenluft kærtegne hans tunge, hårde pik.

,,Hold da op…’’ mumlede hun med store øjne, før hun smilede, næsten nervøst. Skønt hun havde set Nite nøgen før, havde Seymore været så dybt inde i sin elskede, for bagefter at dække sig til, at dette var første gang hun beskuede det store lem. ,,Og du tog den uden kny… Du kan vist lære mig mere end blot magi, kan du ikke, Sugar?’’ fortsatte hun drillende, da han trak hovedet til sig og lænede sig ind over hende. Seymore så genert til, før han mærkede hendes hånd på sit lår.

,,Ja, han er imponerende, ikke?’’ kommenterede Nite og fulgte hendes eksempel. De greb begge fat om lemmet, mens de næsten flettede fingre omkring ham. Nite ledte hendes hånd, så grebet blev præcist så stramt som han vidste trolden foretrak, mens de langsomt kørte hænderne op og ned omkring den stramme forhud.

Nites anden hånd forsvandt ned imellem hendes ben. Han havde altid været bedre til at spille Seymore af med hånden end at sutte ham, så måske følte han sig mere sikker på denne måde med Glitch ligeså. Hendes opmærksomhed blev snart vendt mod magikeren igen, da han forsigtigt lod et par fingre trænge op. Han kunne ikke vente med at erstatte fingrene med sin egen pik.

,,Hvordan føles det? Hjælp mig lidt på vej, ikke?’’ musede Nite som han lænede sig ned over hende. Han slap troldens pik, for bedre at fokusere på hende, mens han drillende kærtegnede hendes nakke. Hendes greb om Seymore var stadig fast.

,,Det er godt, Nite. Virkelig,’’ sagde hun kærligt. Sandheden var, at hun ikke kunne guide ham bedre end han selv kunne. Skønt Nite ikke ville være hendes første partner, havde hun en ringe idé om hvilke steder på hendes krop der tændte hende. Seymore var kommet nærmere på dem, end hun selv nogensinde havde været.

,,… Glitchy?’’ sagde han tøvende som han trak fingrene til sig. ,,Kan jeg… ahm… Vil du…’’ Hun smilede op til hans atter nervøse ansigt, før hun trak hans ansigt ned til sit. Hans mund smagte af hende, og hendes smagte ligeså af ham, men det hindrede dem ikke i kysset. Når hun var så tæt på så hans øjne anderledes ud. De var ikke nær så røde. Mærket i hans pande lyste svagt ligeså.

,,Ja,’’ smilede hun. ,,Jeg er klar. Vil du her?’’ spurgte hun og placerede sig bedre. Hun kunne mærke lemmet imod sit skød, og lo mildt over hvor utålmodig han var blevet.

,,Ja, her. Jeg kan ikke vente mere,’’ indrømmede han og placerede sig ud for hendes åbning. ,,Jeg er… forsigtig?’’ Ordene kom ud mere som et spørgsmål, men hun fik ikke tid til at svare ham. I næste nu gled han langsomt ind i hende, med små, veltilfredse suk. Hun havde været mere trængende end hun havde regnet med, for det var overvældende berusende da han trængte ind og hun greb om hans spinkle ryg.

De lå omklamret af hinanden, læberne imod hinanden, de søde lyde af deres støn og kroppe imod hinanden der fyldte de kolde slotsvægge. Seymore fulgte scenariet med slet skjult længsel, men ville ikke forstyrre mere end nødvendigt. Han håbede hans tålmodighed ville blive belønnet i tide. Og det blev den, for snart brød Nite kysset og kiggede med et næsten længselsfuldt blik op på trolden.

,,Føler du dig lidt udenfor, Honey?’’ smilede heksen kærligt, før magikeren guidede ham tættere på dem.

,,Det er okay, frøken. Jeg nyder showet…’’ forsikrede han hende om, men stønnede taknemmeligt da han mærkede, først Nites, derefter Glitchs varme tunge på sin våde glans. ,,Men… jeg siger bestemt ikke nej til mere…’’ stønnede han tilfredst.

Nite lod Glitch koncentrere sig om trolden, mens hans eget fokus var på hende. Han ønskede han havde haft bedre plads end skrivebordet, mens hans grådighed havde ikke tilladt ham at få dem til sit sovekammer i stedet.

Hun var så varm. Så blød, og mild. Han greb fat om hendes hofter, glemte forsigtigheden, og hamrede sig selv i bund, så hun stønnede imod pikken i sin mund. Mere forsigtigt greb han om brysterne, knugede og slikkede på de stive brystvorter, lagde al sin beskedne vægt over hende, som kunne han ikke få nok af hende.

Det var ikke fordi Nite ikke havde prøvet at være top af Seymore. Han elskede at dominere og kneppe sin elsker, men han foretrak selv at være den der blev kneppet. Det var anderledes med Glitch, måske fordi det ikke var muligt for hende på samme måde, men det føltes så _rigtigt_ , når hun stønnende kiggede op på ham.

,,Så _dygtig_ du er…’’ stønnede hun. Hun havde svært ved at fokusere og mistede grebet om trolden. I stedet for placerede Seymore sig over hovedet på hende, hans lem og boller lige over hendes afventende mund som han gladelig benyttede. ,, _Er det okay?_ ’’ spurgte hun trods pikken mod sin tunge. Han nikkede imod hendes hals, for opslugt af hendes varme, våde fisse til at fremmønstre et svar.

,,Det må være ret fantastisk hvis det kan lukke munden på ham,’’ kom det drillende fra Seymore. ,,Du snakker normalt en hel del,’’ sagde han muntert, før han lænede sig ned og kyssede sin partner.

,,Hold mund,’’ vrissede han med et smil. ,,Det er _godt._ _Rigtig_ godt, okay?’’ fortsatte han. Han søgte troldens læber igen, mens han hamrede sig selv ind i pigen. Det føltes sindssygt frækt at bruge hende på denne måde, alt imens de kun havde øje for hinanden. ,,Hold,’’ beordrede han og lod trolden overtage heksen ben, som han lydigt spredte for at give den lille mand bedre plads.

,, _Ved stjernerne…_ ’’ mumlede hun et sted under trolden. Hendes hænder var omkring hans lår og han forholdt sig så roligt han magtede, for ikke at _kvæle_ pigen under sig. Nite havde sin ene hånd på hendes hofte, den anden på hendes svulmende, hårde klitoris. Det lod til hun ikke havde noget imod, at han ikke var så forsigtig som lovet.

Seymore havde altid nydt når Nite legesygt og nysgerrigt havde udforsket ham. Det var tydeligt at han ledte efter lignende knapper at trykke på, for at få pigen til at komme, men Seymore var heller ikke sikker på hvor nemt det ville være for Glitch i situationen. Om hun overhovedet var i stand til det. Hendes race var så anderledes fra alt han kendte til, at de måske slet ikke var i stand til at nå klimaks som sådan.

Det forhindrede ikke Nite i at prøve. Han gned og gnubbede imod hendes klitoris, pirrede hendes bryster, og ingen kunne være i tvivl om at hun nød det. Seymore havde aldrig troet han ville møde en, der var mere højlydt end Nite, skønt Glitch ikke sagde mange forståelige ord. Det var for meget for trolden. Han trak sig ud af hendes mund lettere pludseligt, mens han sultne blik faldt på mennesket foran sig.

,,Undskyld, herre, men jeg har brug for dig…’’ stønnede han mørkt. Nite stoppede i en bevægelse og betragtede sin elsker.

,, _Lige nu?_ Jeg er ligesom lidt… _optaget,_ ’’ sagde han og stønnede overrasket, da Glitch satte sig op og han faldt ud af hendes varme fisse. Trolden stillede sig bag sin elskede mens han gned sig ganske let imod ham. ,,Liderlige gamle…’’ brummede han og fik pigen til at le. ,, _Hvad?_ ’’

,,Det er okay. Din hjertenskære har også brug for omsorg,’’ smilede hun drillende. ,,Det er ikke et spørgsmål om at vælge,’’ forsikrede hun ham med et varmt blik. Der var noget underforstået i hendes stemme Seymore ikke opfangede, og Nite var selv usikker på om hun var klar over hvad hun sagde. Han fik ikke yderligere tid til at tænke over det, før de begge søgte efter hans hals.

,,Okay, _okay!_ Mit kammer, _nu!_ ’’ beordrede han. Han forventede at Seymore ville lede dem på vej, men ikke at Glitch greb fat om deres skuldre og i et nu teleporterede dem til værelset i stedet.

Det var et ubehageligt sus, og han følte sig svimmel da han landede på sin egen seng. Seymore virkede ikke nær så berørt, han magtede endda at grine af pigens ivrige indfald. Nite håbede at der ville gå lang tid før han oplevede det igen.

,,Er du okay, prof? Du ser lidt _grøn_ ud,’’ grinede hun, da magikeren tumlede ned på ryggen i de bløde lagener. Han skulle til at svare igen, da Glitch lagde sig ned ved siden af ham, ligeså kærlig og varm som før, for at kysse hans bekymring væk.

På hans anden side lå Seymore, der overraskende nok greb situationen ligeså kærligt an. Nite nød at ligge imellem dem, deres hænder og munde der gjorde hans krop rolig og tilstedeværende igen. Han kunne stadig tydeligt mærke troldens stive lem der gned tiggende imod hans hofte, og pigens søde duft var allerede overalt i lokalet.

,,Var det bedre?’’ mumlede hun mod hans hals. Hun var tryg i hans favn. Han nikkede og lagde sig om på siden, ansigtet imod heksen, mens han førte Seymores hænder ned over sin lænd og længere ned til sin røv.

,,Varm mig op, trold. Så får du din belønning,’’ smilede han tilfredst, og mærkede Seymores tykke, ru fingre imod sin åbning. Han var altid forsigtig, på grund af det lange negle, og han indførte behændigt den første finger. Det så ud til at fascinere Glitch, for hun lagde sig anderledes for bedre at følge med i scenariet.

,,Det glæder jeg mig til, herre,’’ brummede trolden tilfredst mod magikerens øre. ,,Mmm, så god og stram du er… Men du vil gerne have mere, ikke?’’ fortsatte han, opslugt af den lille mand foran sig, der stønnede og nikkede, før han greb ud efter sit sengebord. I skuffen fandt han en lille flaske med klar, fedtet væske.

,,Hvad er det?’’ spurgte hun nysgerrigt imens Seymore smurte det på både sine fingre og pik, før han lod den næste finger trænge op i magikeren. Trolden smilede overbærende til hende.

,,Glidecreme. Skønt min elskede er _meget_ fleksibel, har han brug for lidt forberedelse før jeg kan komme op i ham,’’ fortalte trolden roligt. Nite virkede utålmodig, ligesom han havde været med Glitch. ,,Jeg vil jo nødigt skade dig, Nite,’’ hviskede han kærligt.

,,Det gør du heller ikke. Jeg _er_ klar nu!’’ forsikrede han ham om. Seymore lagde sig om på ryggen, som han afventede Nites næste træk. Hvis Nite var blevet slap af turen til soveværelset, kunne det ikke længere ses. Hans pik strittede og spændte, som han langsomt satte sig over troldens tunge lem. På trods af Seymores fingre var tykke, var det intet sammenlignet med hans pik, og Nite gav sig klagende som han fik mere og mere op.

Glitch sad åndeløst til et øjeblik, før hun svævede over foran det elskende par. De sad på samme måde som da hun havde beluret dem; Nites ansigt vendt fra sin elskers, den lille mand i kontrol af fart og dybde. Han stønnede begærligt, på en måde han ikke havde gjort med hende. Han nød at blive fyldt. Han nød hendes øjne på ham.

På sin rejse i Vaihines havde Glitch set mange par være sammen, uden nogen nogensinde havde opdaget hende. Hun havde været skødesløs da hun havde opdaget Seymore og Nite den aften. Det havde ikke været hendes mening at blive ved med at lure, men så snart Nite havde opdaget hende, og hun havde opdaget hvor meget det tændte ham, kunne hun ikke vende blikket bort.

Det var det samme nu. Nite nød at hun så på ham. Hun var _velkommen_ til at kigge. Den varme følelse fra sidst blev intensiveret, og hun mærkede sine ører brænde.

Men denne gang var anderledes. Denne gang kunne hun læne sig frem og kysse ham. Han tog kærkomment imod hende, holdt hendes ansigt imellem sine hænder, mens han lod Seymore overtage med fart og tempo. Hans støn var dybere, mørkere, og hun regnede med at han snart måtte nå til klimaks.

,,Wow, du _kan_ virkelig tag den uden kny,’’ sagde hun muntert. Han fik ikke tid til at svare igen, før hun satte sig overskrævs på ham, og med en smule finesse fik ham placeret ud for sin åbning igen. ,,Må jeg være med, Sugar?’’ hviskede hun i hans øre, som hun satte sig helt ned, for atter at mærke hans spændte pik i sig.

,, _Ah, rolig!_ ’’ stønnede han. ,,Ved stjernerne, det er _godt_ ,’’ fortsatte han. Seymore satte sig op bag dem, stadig i den lille mand, og hev magikeren tilbage i sin favn. Det var sjældent Nite ikke var i kontrol, men Glitch red ham, og Seymore styrede hans hofter, så alt han kunne gøre var at læne sig tilbage og nyde følelsen.

,, _Så_ godt, min elskede,’’ samtykkede trolden mens han kyssede hans nakke. Glitch lænede sig frem mod hans læber, hans grådige, våde læber, der længselsfuldt og trængende førte hende tættere på sig.

Seymores hænder fandt hans brystvorter igen, som de nulrede fast. Følelsen af flere sæt hænder, flere munde og tunger på sin krop var intenst i sig selv, men trolden var dybt oppe i ham og skubbede ham længere ind i den våde fisse. Varmen i hans mellemgulv var ulidelig, men han ønskede at det blev ved, at han kunne blive _her_ , grådigt imellem dem, til himlen faldt ned.

,, _Du er tæt på, er du ikke?_ ’’ stønnede hun imod hans læber. Han nikkede febrilsk, men fjernede ikke sine læber fra hendes. Hun klukkede melodiøst, og pressede sig så langt ned hun kunne. ,, _Så kom for mig, Nite. Det er så godt, rigtig godt. Du er god, Sugar. Vær god for mig._ ’’

Det var det meste hun havde sagt på en gang under hele seancen, og det var for meget for den lille mand. Hans halvkvalte skrig blev druknet imod hendes mund, og han nåede kun lige at få trukket sig ud inden orgasmen rullede ind over ham, og han kom ud over sin mave og hånd. Han vidste godt Glitch ikke kunne blive gravid, medmindre hun gik i afrodisi, men nåede stadig at tænke det var bedst ikke at tage nogen chancer.

Han slap endelig hendes læber og åbnede sine øjne. Hun smilede til ham, før hun kyssede hans pande og trak sig væk så han fik bedre plads. Langsomt, med skælvende knæ, fik han rejst sig fra Seymore, hvis lem stadig stod stort og stift, men trolden så hverken skuffet eller utilfreds ud. Nite var dækket i hans egen sæd og følte sig klistret, udmattet og tilfreds.

,,Det var ikke det jeg havde regnet med, dengang jeg sagde ja til at træne dig,’’ smilede han smørret og rejste sig fra sengen. Han strakte sig og kyssede hende kort, før han gik afsted mod badeværelset. ,,Jeg er straks tilbage.’’

Seymore lå afslappet med lukkede øjne og ventede på hans partner ville vende tilbage. Han var stadig liderlig, men veltilpas, og han gjorde intet for at dække sig. Han brummede lykkeligt mens han lod det sinke ind, hvad der lige var sket.

,,Jeg takker dig, frøken. Jeg har virkelig længe gerne ville give ham denne oplevelse. Ikke at jeg havde tænkt så langt at jeg kunne spørge…’’ Han standsede og kiggede op, da han mærkede en ukendt varme over sit lem, men blev ikke yderligere overrasket, da han så den svævende pige over sig.

,,Fornøjelsen er helt på min side, Honey. Men jeg tror ikke vi er _helt_ færdige endnu, er vi?’’ spurgte hun muntert og gned sig imod ham. Han så kortvarigt mod døren Nite var forsvundet ud af, men besluttede sig så for at tage imod pigens tilbud. ,,Han fik det til at se så nemt ud…’’ stønnede hun, da han langsomt trængte længere ind i hende.

,,Tag det roligt… Vi har ikke travlt…’’ forsikrede han hende om. Han kærtegnede hendes lår, mens han prøvede at ligge så stille som muligt. ,,Det er… _meget_ længe siden jeg… sidst var sammen med en kvinde…’’ stønnede han mørkt, mens de ravfarvede øjne fandt hendes i mørket.

Han satte sig langsomt op, mens han prøvede at guide pigen lettere ned over sig. Seymore var stor, hans lem mindre end andre troldes var normalt, men stadig større end de fleste andre væsner i Aenamo. Han havde håbet det havde varmet hende godt nok op at være sammen med Nite, den lille mand langt fra blid, men heller ikke ligeså stor. Heksen var dog stadig stram, våd og utålmodig, var hans gæt, af måden hun prøvede sænke sig på.

,,Er det… okay? Jeg kan… Jeg kan mærke det dunke i den… I min krop…’’ stønnede hun længselsfuldt. Hun havde kun lige godt hovedet inde, men det var nok for ham. Hendes ord og ivrighed gav ham lyst til at hamre sig selv i bund, men han modstod fristelsen og lod hænderne glide op til hendes ansigt.

,,Helt fantastisk, Glitch. Meget, meget godt,’’ forsikrede han hende, før han lænede sig frem og stumt ventede på hun skulle sprede læberne så han kunne kysse hende.

Nite havde været nervøs, nysgerrig, legesyg og grådig i sine kys og bevægelser, men Seymore var afventende og lod hende tage styringen. Han virkede en smule tilbageholdende, men snart glemte han alt om den slags og holdt hende tæt ind til sig i sine stærke arme, mens han kærligt brummede når hun stønnede imod hans læber.

,,Sådan… stille og roligt…’’ vedblev han og guidede hendes hofter en smule bedre. Hendes støn var klagende, men hun virkede langt fra utilpas, og hendes blik var mørkt og hypnotiserende. ,,Ved Guderne du ser smuk ud, kære,’’ brummede han og greb hendes balder. Hendes kinder brændte og øjnene funklede ved hans ord. ,,Gør det ondt?’’ spurgte han langsomt, da hun standsede op midt i en bevægelse.

,,Jeg er blot en lille heks, Honey. Jeg kan ikke huske at jeg… _nogensinde_ , har prøvet noget lignende…’’ stønnede hun. Hun lænede sin forbløffende lette krop imod hans, armene omkring hans hals, mens hun atter forsøgte at ride ham. Han nød de trængende støn og hendes bryst der gned imod hans, mens han havde muligheden for at holde om hendes fyldige røv.

,,Du smigrer mig, Glitch,’’ mumlede han fornøjet imod hendes hals. Han opdagede snart, at hele hendes krop var følsom, som var hun aldrig blevet rørt på arme, ben eller ryg. Tanken strejfede ham, at måske _var_ dette tilfældet, men han ville ikke spørge. Han regnede heller ikke med at hun kunne give et passende svar lige nu. Han var nu så dybt i hende, som han regnede med han kunne komme, mens hans hænder udforskede hendes bløde hud og hans pik nød hendes våde, stramme indre.

Selvom Seymore normalt ikke var ligeså udforskende som Nite var, primært fordi han havde sine vanter metoder og vidste præcist hvad der fungerede for at tilfredsstille sin herre, uanset om han ville gøre kort proces med mennesket eller lege med ham i timevis, nød han at lade hænderne vandre og iagttage hvordan hun vred sig for ham, når han blidt skrabede hendes ryg med sine negle eller kyssede hendes hals. Og skønt Seymore normalt først kom når han fik tilladelse til det, mærkede han orgasmen snige sig nærmere.

Han lod hænderne glide ned til hendes hofter, som han roligt, men bestemt styrede op og ned i lidt kortere stød end før. Tungen hang ham ud af munden, og han havde svært ved at holde tilbage. Havde det været i hans egne, spæde ungdomsår, havde han nok kastet hende ned på madrassen og været uforstående med hendes lidende støn. Men Seymore var ældre nu, og ønskede, ud over sin egen orgasme, at hun nød det. At dømme på pigens ansigt, gjorde hun præcist det.

,, _Nå_ , I er _stadig_ i gang, ser jeg?’’ lød det smiskende bag dem. Det gav et sæt i trolden, men Glitch fortsatte ufortrødent. Nite så ikke vred ud da han nærmede sig og fik sig sat til rette på sengen bag den lille heks. Han var stadig nøgen, og hans hud var varm og fugtig, men hun lænede sig taknemmeligt tilbage imod hans spinkle krop, da hans hænder omfavnede hendes bryster. ,,Vend dig om. Jeg vil gerne _takke_ dig ordentligt,’’ hviskede han imod hendes øre.

Hendes knæ rystede da hun langsomt rejste fra trolden for at vende sig om. Seymore gav sig, og hjalp hende ned over sig igen. Han kom en smule dybere ind, og mærkede hvordan hendes krop rystede forventningsfuldt, som Nite lagde sig ned imellem deres ben.

Han var mere sikker i sine bevægelser denne gang, da han spredte hende ud mens han nysgerrigt så til når pikken trak sig ud og stødte tilbage i de lilla folder. Mens han så sig mæt på det, lod han tomlen lege med den svulmende klit, og han modtog taknemmelige støn fra pigen. Det var et spændende syn, men snart fik han nok og blev nødt til at smage hende igen. Det var sværere denne gang, givet hun nu bevægede sig op og ned, men det tændte ham at smage både hende og troldens pik, der lystigt stødte ind og ud af hende.

Seymore tog instinktivt fat i hendes ben og spredte dem, både for at Nite havde bedre plads, og for selv at kunne støde bedre op. Han var ikke længere så forsigtig, men langt fra ligeså vild som Nite havde været. Han mærkede magikerens legesyge hænder på sine boller, det samme faste tag han var vandt til, der føltes som en ubærlig, sød smerte i kombination med at være inde i pigen.

,,Du er tæt på, er du ikke, trold?’’ musede magikeren under dem, selvom hans øjne var på pigen. Han var ikke sikker på han kunne få Glitch til at komme sådan her, så han fokuserede i stedet for på sin elsker. Seymore klynkede og bad ham lydløst om forløsning, men Nite blev ved med at trække det ud. ,,Åh, ikke endnu, elskede,’’ fortsatte han, før han atter gik i gang med at slikke den stønnende pige.

Hun var glad for at Seymore havde taget over og styrede hendes hofter, for hun kunne ikke længere selv bevæge sig. Udover Twister, havde hendes andre partnere ikke holdt så længe, men det hjalp nok heller ikke at de var to om hende. Hendes krop var træt, øm og overvældet af liderlighed, og hun lod de to mænd tage fuld styring over hendes krop.

Seymore var for tæt på forløsning til at opdage at heksen ikke længere svævede i hans favn. Han holdt hende oppe med sine stærke arme og håbede så inderligt at Nite snart ville lade ham komme. Men den lille mand virkede opslugt af pigens varme skød, og skønt trolden ønskede at komme, forstod han godt magikerens trang til at udforske og tilfredsstille hende.

,,Nyder du min trold, pigebarn?’’ sagde han med et lumskt smil og erstattede sin tunge med sine fingre. Han pirrede hende drillende mens hun nikkede febrilsk, og da han lænede sig op imod hende, tog hun kærkomment imod hans læber. Hun var langt mere vild i hendes kys nu end før, og den lille mand mærkede igen lyst strømme igennem sig.

,,Herre…’’ beklagede trolden sig stønnende. Magikeren skævede til sin elsker, lænede sin spinkle krop ind over heksens så de pressedes imod hinanden, før han hev Seymores ansigt ned til sit. De velkendte, ru læber var ikke så forsigtige med magikeren som de havde været ved heksen.

,, _Ikke endnu_ ,’’ smilede han ondskabsfuldt. Trolden klynkede på ny og så til mens manden igen forsvandt ned imellem deres ben. Glitch overvejede hvorfor det var at Seymore skulle bede om lov for at komme, og hvorfor han ikke måtte, men hun magtede ikke at spørge da hun atter mærkede Nites tunge på sin klit, før læberne omsluttede den og sugede til.

Hun slog atter over i et sprog Seymore ikke forstod. Han behøvede heller ikke forstå det, for hendes stemme dryppede af lyst og hendes krop brændte. Det blev for meget for trolden. Han sneg en arm om hende og løftede hende, mens den anden tog fat om hans dunkende lem, før han trak sig ud i en hurtig bevægelse, slog pikken mod hendes våde skød, som han lod orgasmen rulle ind over sig. Han stønnede taknemmeligt imod hendes øre og mærkede hendes blide hånd imod sit ansigt. Hun smilede træt og lykkeligt til ham, før hun kyssede hans kind.

Da gik det op for ham at Nite stadig havde været imellem hendes ben da han kom. Han dukkede op med et strengt blik, hans ansigt sat til i den hvide masse.

,,Undskyld, herre! Det var ikke min… mening…’’ begyndte han, men stoppede, da pigen imellem dem atter klukkede. Hun lænede sig frem imod den mørke magiker med et drillesygt smil.

,,Det er et godt look, Sugar. Må jeg…?’’ Hun ventede ikke på han svarede, før hun lænede sig frem og slikkede hans kind. Det tog den lille mand et øjeblik, før han smilede udfordrende til hende, og selv slikkede sig om munden. Seymore så til i fascination og eftergløden af deres seance, mens de kyssede hinanden, læber og ansigter våde af sæden de delte.

Nite havde normalt ingen problemer med at sluge, men han havde heller aldrig set ham være så tændt af det, som han øjensynligt var nu. Det undrede ham at Glitch, der ellers kun var til søde ting, så ud til at finde det så lækkert. Men han klagede ikke, og nød blot showet, indtil hans partner atter var ren og anstændig.

,,Du er vist mere kinky end jeg først antog…’’ smiskede han tilfredst, da hun slikkede sine læber en sidste gang. Hun lo mildt før hun kyssede ham flygtigt.

,,Det har jeg lært fra dig, prof,’’ grinede hun. Trolden bag dem kom til at le med, og atter fandt magikerens øjne ham. Han så ikke længere vred ud.

,,Liderlige gamle trold,’’ smilede han. Han trak sig lidt tilbage, så Glitch havde plads til at komme ned. Hun svævede ikke, og hendes krop føltes tung og ubrugelig, men samtidigt kunne hun ikke huske hvornår hun sidst havde været så rolig og varm. Pigen kiggede op da hun mærkede Nite der langsomt nussede håret væk fra hendes øjne. ,,Bliver du i aften?’’ spurgte han sagte.

Hun nikkede taknemmeligt, og mærkede trolden der greb om hende for at placere hende bedre i sengen. Det nåede kun at undre hende kortvarigt, hvor stærk han egentligt var, før han trak tæppet op omkring dem og Nite puttede sig ind til hende på hendes anden side. De stærke, grønne arme greb hende bagfra, mens hun mærkede magikerens bryst mod sit ansigt. Hun var for træt til at sige godnat. Hun kunne sikkert sagtens nå at sove et par timer, før hun skulle hjem. _Sagtens_.

Nite lå længe og betragtede den sovende pige ved sit bryst. Seymore var allerede væk i drømmeland, og hans tunge, let brummende vejrtrækning fyldte slottets vægge. Magikeren strøg hende over håret, med en sær følelse, han ikke helt forstod. I stedet for at tænke videre over det, smilede han, lænede sig ned og kyssede toppen af hendes sovende hoved, og så allerede frem til _næste gang_ , før han lagde sig til rette og faldt i søvn.

**Author's Note:**

> Der er en hel masse ting og referencer, til både begivenheder og karakterer, der ikke giver så meget mening ud fra et enkelt kapitel. Dette stykke er sat rimeligt langt inde i historien, så der er en masse ting der leder op til kapitlet. Jeg ved ikke om jeg nogensinde får skrevet hele historien ned, men det er altid her jeg starter; trioens første gang sammen.
> 
> Det er svært at forklare hvad Glitch egentligt er for en slags væsen. De er en slags dæmon lignende væsner, uden næser eller synlige munde, med spidse ører og generelt lave af statur. De kalder sig selv hekse, og er et af de væsner i Vaihines med mest magisk kraft, skønt det er en døende race.   
> Trolde i Aenamo er normalt lave og tætbyggede, men Seymore er høj og 'ranglet' for en trold, skønt han stadig er robust bygget af menneskelige standarter. Han er også mildere end andre trolde, og mere 'trænet' i at være sammen med andre racer end der lever på de sydvestlige øer af Aenamo.  
> På det her tidspunkt i historien, er Nite mindre hård overfor Glitch, men stadig ligeså akavet. 
> 
> På et eller andet tidspunkt får jeg forhåbentligt skrevet mere. Meget gerne noget kronologisk. Men det er sjovere bare at skrive smutt her og der.
> 
> \- Memo


End file.
